The invention relates to a toilet seat and lid lifting handle. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle which allows the user to selectively lift a toilet seat lid, and selectively simultaneously lift the toilet seat and toilet seat lid.
Conventional toilets have a bowl having a rim, and a seat hingeably attached to the bowl at the rear of the rim. The seat can either extend in a horizontal position, resting upon the bowl, or in a vertical position. In addition, a toilet seat lid is typically hingeably attached to the bowl, coaxially with the toilet seat, for selectively covering the toilet seat, and selectively extending vertically at a substantially ninety degree angle therefrom.
During various modes of usage, either the lid alone is raised vertically while the seat extends horizontally; both the lid and seat are raised vertically; or both the lid and seat rest horizontally upon the rim. To move the seat and/or lid between these various positions, the user must typically manually grab the toilet seat and position it accordingly.
It is well known, however, that a variety of germs and pathogens are transmitted through toilet seats. In addition, considering that the toilet is often used by strangers, most people find it unpleasant to touch the toilet seat.
Various devices have been proposed which seek to aid a person in lifting a toilet seat without actually touching the seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,733 to McKee discloses a lifting device, which includes an elongated arm that attaches to the side of the a toilet seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,084 to Greco discloses a toilet seat lift mechanism that includes a bar, which is attached behind the seat, and an arm pivotally mounted to the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,694 to Porzio discloses a device that attaches to the toilet seat lid, and which selectively clips to the toilet seat from within. U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,894 to Simonds discloses a clip-on handle that is selectively attached to the seat and lid for use and may be tethered to the side of the bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,889 to Jamison discloses a seat handle that has a mechanism for holding the seat in the vertical position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,758 to Burkett discloses a hand-held toilet seat lifting device that allows a user to selectively grab a toilet seat from a distance. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,875 discloses an ornamental design for a combined toilet seat and lid lifter set.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,518 to Opperer discloses a lifting handle device for toilet seats and covers. Opperer is attached at the front of a toilet seat lid with screws, and has a lower lip that engages the toilet seat. Opperer is biased against the seat with a spring.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.